Himitsu
by kimperly
Summary: It's just a past-time story I made up. It's very funny, and kinda cute at the same time. It's probably my best DC Fanfic, cause the rest of my stories I didn't put a lot of thinking into. But this one, I TRIED!


dc

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama... blah blah!

Dedication: BROTHER! Thanx Chris!!!

--

Conan woke up, to be found in the middle of nowhere, in complete darkness, he muttered, "No... not this again..." he couldn't see anything, but he heard, a voice... no... a scream, he heard it only once unable for Conan to pick it up, he heard the scream again, he heard it clearly,

"Ran..." Conan ran as fast as he could to find her, but all he found were colors, and more colors, the colors looked like the Northern Lights... Auora Borealis.. why the colors, Conan yelled out her name, "RAN!!!" he yelled out once more, "RAN!!!!!!"

She replied by calling his name, "SHINICHI!!!!!!" 

All of a sudden, he turned back into Shinichi, "What the hell...?" he muttered, he continued to look for her, but couldn't, he dropped on his knees, unable to find her, "Ran.. where are you?" but all Shinichi could see, were colors, and more colors... he heard the scream once more, but this time, it was dying.

Shinichi couldn't take it anymore, he got up. He was determined to find her, no matter what the cause.

Eventually he did, she was hung, up on the ceiling, dead... Shinichi couldn't look at this, he's seen worse at crime scenes, but it happened to be the person he loved the most, the person he loved the most than anybody else on the face of the Earth, he started crying, "Ran... RAN!!!!!!!!!" he yelled,

~

Conan woke up, he yelled Ran's name, Ran came storming in, "CONAN-KUN! Arr-re you ok?" 

Conan was breathing heavily, "Ran...neechan..." Conan kept exhaling and inhaling, he was sweating, and he felt... afraid... 

"C-Conan-kun..." Ran kneeled next to Conan's Tatami mat and felt his forehead, she noticed how Conan wasn't breathing properly,"You got a fever!" 

She ran out of Conan's room to grab a bucket, she filled it up with water and placed 10-15 ice cubes in it, she ran to his room, told him to lay down and to not move. Ran grabbed a piece of cloth and placed it in the water, she took the cloth, squeezed it, folded it, and layed it on Conan's head, 

"Ran...." thought Conan, he blushed a bit,

Ran picked up the bucket, and began to leave, "Just be glad today's Saturday, I'll be able to take care of you!"

"Ran... neechan... will you... stay with me...?" asked Conan as he remains lain down on his tatami mat,

"Conan-kun, I thought you were a big boy, you don't need me for..."

"I'm scared..." said Conan, "I don't want that dream again... I wanna make sure she's fine..." thought Conan, he made a grin,

Ran gives him a smile, "Sure..." she kneels down next to his tatami mat, "Here..." she takes his hand, "I'll stay, until you fall asleep.."

"Aa-arigatou..." said Conan as he blushed and closed his eyes, 

~

"No... not this place... no..." said Conan as he woke up, he is found back in the darkness, "Not this place..."

"SHINICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ran, desperate,

"RAN!!!!!!!!!" yelled Conan, "RAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!" Conan feels himself growing, a little weird... Conan has turned back to Shinichi once more,

"SHINI-CHI!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ran, 

"RAN!!!!!" yelled Shinichi running, trying to look for her. 

Shinichi is unable to find her, he cries out her name once more, "RAN!!!!!!!!" no sign, the screaming stopped, and Shinichi is unable to move. He is frightened, he is paralyzed with fear, "What... what happened to Ran.." he falls on his knees again, he covers both his ears with his hands, "Where am I... what is this place... WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!"

~

Conan wakes up, 

(Only Sano... Only Sano...(I've heard that "Only Sano" is usually a wake up song...) 

"It's morning...." Conan sees the sun beaming on his face, "Why do I keep gaining these dreams... dreams... Ran..." he tries to take his right hand in, but can't, someone's holding onto it, frightened, he moves to his right to see Ran still holding onto it, "Ran...! I thought she.." Conan's cloth rolls down his forehead,

_Ran kneels down next to his tatami mat, "Here..." she takes his hand, "I'll stay, until you fall asleep.."_

"Why is she still here?" asked Conan, he always had this feeling that Ran treated him something else than just a regular 7 year old. Conan began to blush a bit, he also wanted to know why Ran liked him, and what she really thought about Shinichi/himself, he thought, "I better not wake her up.."

"RAN! WHEREVER YOU ARE, MAKE MY BREAKFAST!!" yelled an angry Kogoro,

"Dammit!!!" Conan thought,

Ran woke up, and realized she was in Conan's bedroom sleeping on the floor, "Oops... I didn't... gomen nasai!"

"It's alright Ran-neechan!" 

Ran rubs her eye, "I gotta make you guys breakfast... I'll be right back..."

"Ran..." Conan tries to get up, , "Owww..."

"Conan-kun! You've got a fever! I'll be right back, I have to check if Otousan's okay..."

Ran leaves the room,

~

Ran comes back with Conan's breakfast, she places the tray on his lap,"Here... eat this, you have to eat something before you take any medication..." she sits on the floor, next to Conan,

Conan gets up, but has this terrible headache, he tries to ignore it and continues with his breakfast,

Conan's breakfast is very plain, French toast and eggs, as well as orange juice, he begins to eat, "arigatou..."

Ran gives him a smile, "You remind me of Shinichi..."

Conan chokes on his toast, and drops it, "Shinichi-niichan..."

"What?" asked Ran

"Nothing, it's just that- Why do I remind you of Shinichi-niichan?"

"I dunno... I just do... whenever you say something, it would always be something Shinichi would say..." she replied,

"There goes my answer to why she treats me to something more than a 7 year old..." thought Conan, 

Ran grabs a napkin and wipes Conan's face with it, "Did you know that Shinichi got sick too?"

"He did?" asked Conan  
_"That was a year ago... I already forgot about it..."_

"Well, while you're eating, I'll tell you about it!" Ran began to explain, "It was a peaceful day at my High School, me and Shinichi were just begininng our 2nd semester. When Shinichi came to school looking tired and half awake. Since it was 2nd Semester, I was very excited!"

-----

"Shinichi!!!!!!" yelled Ran as she ran up to him, "Are you excited about 2nd Semester?!?!?"

"It's all the same to me..."

Ran notices Shinichi limping, "Are you okay? you don't look alright..."

"I'm okay... I just had to solve 6 cases yesterday..."

"Shinichi! You shouldn't be staying up really late, don't you even realize that you've got school the next day!?!?!?"

"Yeah yeah yeah..." said Shinichi who began to cough, 

Ran got even more worried,

~

Afterschool,

"Shinichi isn't as enthusiastic today..." said Sonoko as she was walking with Ran, "He's been resting his head on his desk all day, as well as cough a lot.."

"Shinichi had to solve 6 cases yesterday," Ran explained,

"He doesn't look really well though, why not check up on him?" Sonoko saw her limo arrive, "I gotta go, cya tomorrow!"

"Cya tomorrow!" Ran walks up to Shinichi to walk with him home, "Sonoko told me you were coughing a lot today,"

"I'm fine... I have to see Inspector Meguri today..."

"fine..." said Ran as she continued to walk home,

At Shinichi's house, Ran asked him the question again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm alright okay...." said Shinichi who began coughing again,

"Shinichi, I'm worried!!!" Ran said, "I'm gonna check your forehead!" she tried to place her hand over his forehead, Shinichi pushed it away,

"I'm fine..." 

Ran got upset, she stepped on his foot, and Shinichi hopped in pain, "OUCH!"

Ran finally had a chance to feel his forehead, "You have a fever..." Ran's face was really close to Shinichi's, blushing a bright red, he fainted.

~Inside Shinichi's House~

"Shinichi, you've got a cold... you can't get up..." said Ran as she gave him some water, "This will help loosen secretions,"

"Ran! I'm fine, now leave me alone, I gotta solve some cases for Inspector Meguri!" Shinichi tried to get up, but because his headache was really bad, he layed back down,

"I told you Shinichi, your cold's not gonna get any better if you don't rest..."

"I don't need your advice! I'm fine!" yelled Shinichi as he tried to get up from bed,

"I'm here because I was worried!" yelled Ran, "After you come back from your cases, you'll get even worse!"

"I'm fine, I don't need to repeat myself!"

"Then maybe I do!"

"You don't even understand..."

"For your information, the only thing you care about is solving cases,"

"It's my chance to save a life!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!!!!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU SOLVING THIS AND THAT, WHAT IF ONE DAY SOMETHING HAPPENED??!?!"

"R-Ran..."

"I KNOW YOU CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE!!!" she smiled, "I respect you for that... but why do you have solve cases when you're not in the best condition... don't you think your deductive reasoning would low you down if you were solving a case, think about it!" Ran said, "You've got a headache, that'll probably slow you down on thinking things over, you're coughing a lot, that could bother you talking to other people, and most of all, it's a viral infection, it's contagious!"

"But.... Megur-"

"Can't you just lay low for awhile...? Try again another time..."

"You're right..." said Shinichi getting back into bed, "You got my headache even worse..."

Ran smiled, 

~ring~ went the phone,

Ran picked it up: Hello?  
Meguri: Ran! Is Shinichi alright?  
Ran: He's fine...  
Meguri: Sonoko told me that he's not feeling well, she said he has a fever!  
Ran: I'll be here to take care of him...  
Meguri: If you need any help, just call me...  
Ran: Arigatou... but... I've got everything under control...  
Meguri: Okay, tell Shinichi that he doesn't have to solve any cases today...  
Ran smiled: I'll tell him that!  
Meguri: When he gets better, he can continue solving more cases!  
Ran: That's good to know...  
Meguri: Would it be okay if you could stay with Shinichi?  
Ran turns her back to see Shinichi reading a book: SHINICHI!!!!!!!!!  
Shinichi: What?!?!?! I'm just reading a book!!!  
Meguri can hear Ran trying to grab the book from Shinichi's hand,   
Ran: This will make your headache worse!!!!!  
Shinichi: Well excuse me...  
Ran picks up the phone: What did you say?  
Meguri: Would it be okay if you could stay with Shinichi, he doesn't live with anybody else, Doctor Agasa is away on a trip, his parents are in America, and you're basically the only hope he's got to get any better!  
Ran: I guess it could be okay if Otou-  
Meguri: Don't worry about your father! I'll make sure it's fine by him!  
Ran: Okay... but...  
Shinchi sneezes: Gomen...  
Ran: SHINICHI!!!! USE A TISSUE FOR GOD SAKE!!!!!!  
Shinchi: Oi... don't blame me...  
Ran: I'll take care of him...  
~click~  
Meguri: Ran! Ran! never mind...

"Inspector Meguri said that you don't have to-"

"Yadadada, I heard..."

"Don't worry Shinichi, everything's gonna be okay!"

"Yeah... right..."

"I have to go home and get some Coneflower..."

"Ya... whutever..."

~

"Here..." Ran hands Shinichi a drink, "Increase Mucous flow!" 

"How do you know which medication I'm suppose to take?"

"My mother used to take care of me... I picked up information from her..." said Ran looking down, "But... they're seperated..."

"Does it matter?... you have a father with you..."

"Don't say things like that Shinichi!"

"So what? both my parents are in Los Angeles, might as well say something..."

"Shinichi...." Ran has a sad expression,

"The only person I can rely on is Dr. Agasa..."

"You're missing one person!!!!!" 

"And you..."

"That's more like it!"

"I gotta rest... just..."

"If you need anything.. please Shinichi... I'll be right here!" she grabs a chair,

Shinichi stares at Ran, Shinichi is really surprised,

~

Shinichi is sleeping in his bed, he is sound asleep.

An intruder enters his room, the sound of a, 'pop' opens his eyes, Shinichi awakes and notices a clear object floating in the air, the object lands on his nose, it goes, 'pop' once again, "B-bubbles...?" he moves to his right to see Ran blowing bubbles, she's sitting on a chair, "What... what the hell are you doing here with bubbles?"

"Ohayo!" Ran smiled at him and blew more bubbles, "Why are you so mad? blowing bubbles used to be your favourite hobby, don't you remember that?"

"But... aren't we a little to old to be blowing-" Shinichi was cut off,

"People are never too old for everything!" said Ran as she blew more bubbles, Shinichi tries to pop one, but it floats away from him. Ran giggles and continues to blow more bubbles,

Shinichi gets frustrated, "Ggggrrr.... I hate bubbles!"

"It's because you can't even pop one!" giggled Ran, she continues to blow more bubbles,

"Why do you have to bring bubbles inside my house? Aren't I the sick one? and where's my breakfast?" asked Shinichi getting even more frustrated,

"Right there" Ran points to the table right beside his bed, "Geez... someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"You contaminated my coffee!" argued Shinichi, "Do you wanna poison me or something?"

Ran looks at him, "Yeah!" she smiled and continued to make more bubbles, "I didn't contaminate it..."

"I know you didn't, some of the bubbles your blowing got in my coffee!" Shinichi is throughly pissed,

"Oops... if you died, I wonder if the great Shinichi Kudo will convict me of murder... that can't be! He'll probably be dead!" laughed Ran,

"Hahahaha... very funny, I'm laughing so hard it's not even funny... anyway... why would I wanna drink this if it's not even coffee?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ran as she walked up to Shinichi's bed, she looked at the coffee, it's coffee!"

"yeah... you but brown food coloring in it..." 

"H-how can you tell?"

"First of all, I always wake up in the morning to hear you steaming water, but this time I didn't even hear you steam water, second, the cup's really cold, isn't the coffee cup suppose to be warm, third, the water's not steaming..."

"Okay okay.... I addmit it, I put food coloring in it!" she nudged Shinichi with her elbow, "I just wanted to see how good your deduction skills were...also, I wanted to see if you'd fall for my trick, you can't trust EVERYBODY you know..."

"You overplanned a bit... if I drank this water, I'd probably get poisoned or something because of those bubbles you were blowing..." Shinichi placed the coffee cup back on the table, "If it was ACTUALLY coffee, I could of drank it..."

"I-I- I feel so bad..." said Ran,

"Oi oi!!! It's okay, I know you're not that bright, but it was an accident!"

"NOT THAT BRIGHT?!?!?!?!" yelled Ran, she picked up her purse, "I'm leaving, you can try making lunch and dinner yourself!"

"RAN!!! I WAS JOKING!!!"

Ran left his room, Shinichi paniced, "R-RAN!!! HERE, I'LL DRINK THIS!!!" Ran ran back into his room and grabbed the cup in his hand, "Now... I will leave!"

"It was a joke!!!" Shinichi lain back down on his bed, "Women... what.... I hear boiling..."

--

A few minutes later Ran came back into Shinichi's room, she had a cup of coffee in her hand, "here, drink it before it gets too hot..." Ran put the cup of coffee on Shinichi's Bedside table, 

Shinichi claimed the cup of coffee and took a sip out of it, "It's coffee..."

~

Conan lain there blushing, he was amazed that Ran remembered all that. He wanted to know the other question he's been asking himself, "What do you really think about Shinichi-niichan?"

Ran gazed in amazement, then smiled, "That's my secret, I wouldn't tell anyone except Shinichi, and even if you are Shinichi..." she paused, picked up Conan's tray, and began to walk out the door, "I'd rather tell him in person..." then she left out towards the kitchen.

Conan thought, "You tell you me your secret... and I'll tell you mine..." he coughed, "After I get rid of this inferno disease..." he thought again, "That sounded stupid..."

--

Ran-neechan: If you wanted to know what Himitsu means, it means "Secret".   
I tried on this fanfic, and excuse me if I screwed it up. I put a lot of thinking into it, so it should be better than all the other DC fanfiction I've ever made! 

My fanfic makes you think that Ran knows Conan's identity. Well she doesn't. It's another, "I think he is Shinichi-" part. So don't think that Ran knows that Conan is Shinichi, because my fanfic is NOT screwed up, (Unless you think it's screwed up)

Tried to make it funny, and no sappy part (YES!) Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
